


stupor

by Mamichigo



Series: tumblr/twitter requests [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamichigo/pseuds/Mamichigo
Summary: Asahi sits practice out due to a cold.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: tumblr/twitter requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352560
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	stupor

**Author's Note:**

> @harbingerspeach on Tumblr asked to write sick Asahi with asanoya, since they're sick themselves, and I just couldn't resist writing this little pick me up. I hope you're feeling better by the time you get to this, thank you for the request :DD

Asahi didn't mean to get to practice late. Really, he didn't.

But, well, there was a lot of convincing to do when the nurse didn't seem inclined to let him leave while his fever was still burning high. Even more so when Asahi had a persuasive power of zero on a normal day, worse yet with an unconvinced nurse staring down at him and following the sway of his body. Asahi was sure that, if she had her way, he would be strapped down to the bed, instead of walking to the gym.

He had to promise not to do any _actual_ training no less than five times before she let him go.

Asahi could already imagine Coach's scolding, and Daichi's unforgiving scowl, if only because Asahi had forgotten to notify that he got a cold. Or because he had gotten a cold at all. He sighed as he adjusted the mask on his face, fussing over it as he hovered at the entrance. He was absolutely not stalling, really, he was just making sure there was no chance he'd contaminate every single one of his teammates. No reason to make anyone else miserable as well.

Maybe it was his punishment for not just going in and getting over with it that, a minute later, his name rang on the court, squeaking shoes all coming to a halt at the same time a small body charged at him.

 _Oh, that's bad_ , Asahi absentmindedly thought, but had no brain power to rationalize that he should get out of the way. His limbs were too heavy to move.

When Nishinoya leaped straight into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist with unsurprising strength, all Asahi could do was open his arms wide to receive him. Then, a moment later, press his palm to the back of Nishinoya's head as his body collapsed like a particularly pathetic sack of potatoes.

His back hit the ground with a loud smack, knocking against his lungs and ripping a wheezy, high pitched sound from him. Asahi could feel his cold get at least ten times worse with each pained breath.

"Asahi-san?!" Nishinoya yelled, right in his face. "You sound like a dying animal, what's wrong?"

Asahi tried to conjure up a reply, but an even louder exhale of air was as all he got. Nishinoya's hovering got an even more worried aura to it.

"If you can understand me, blink your left eye. If not, blink with the right," Nishinoya instructed, gazing seriously into his eyes.

Asahi, still struggling to tilt his own brain back into the right position, blinked at him very slowly, with both eyes.

" _Oh my god, he's dying_ ," was Nishinoya's response as he sprung to his feet and ran calling out to Daichi.

As for Asahi himself, he was more inclined to just let the floor and the earth consume him, so he was fine lying right there.

Not that his plan would ever come to be, as it was interrupted by the arrival of his team. They walked closer until they made a circle around him and, from this angle, they looked more like shadows than actual people. Suddenly Asahi felt like he was about to be sacrificed in a religious ritual.

"I told you, he's already turning into a vegetable," Nishinoya said, pointing at him. "He's not even moving!"

Tanaka patted his shoulder in consolation while Nishinoya sniffled loudly. The team shuffled on their feet, unsure of what to do (some more than others--Tsukishima, for example, didn't seem particularly inclined to do anything to begin with).

"First of all, we should help him sit up first," Suga wisely advised. Everyone nodded in unison.

"And stop circling him like some weird gang, all of you," Daichi said next, prompting everyone to take several steps back.

Asahi wasn't in enough of a stupor _not_ to realize that a hand being offered to him meant he should put some effort into not just lying on the floor, so he gratefully accepted the help, rising to his feet so he could wobble to the nearest wall. Nishinoya kept a hand on his back as he swayed all the way there.

"You look terrible," Kageyama commented as Asahi sat down, back to the wall.

"Kageyama!" Hinata chided.

"Well, he isn't wrong," Suga said next, raising his eyebrows at Asahi, though his voice was gentler than the usual one he'd use for picking at Asahi. But only slightly. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah, you seemed alright yesterday!" Nishinoya piped up from where he was half leaning against the wall.

"I guess it's just one of those colds that--" Asahi started, but had to stop when the scratchiness of his throat made him cough. He winced at the mucus that got stuck somewhere low in his throat. "Creeps up on you. I had to go to the nurse's office, sorry I didn't warn you guys earlier."

Coach, who had been quietly watching, finally spoke up: "You sure you shouldn't be heading home?"

Asahi shook his head. "There's no one at home this time of the day." He scratched at his cheek. "I thought I'd watch practice, then head back to the nurse's office."

Coach hummed. "I don't see why not," he said. "It's better than leaving you unsupervised. At least this way I can make sure you won't do anything stupid while you're sick."

"Please, have more faith in me…" Asahi replied, chuckling.

"Well, you can stay, just don't strain yourself or spread your cold to anyone else, got it?"

Asahi tapped the mask he was wearing, indicating that had been his plan all along.

"Alright, everyone else get to work!"

"Wait, Coach!" Nishinoya exclaimed, raising a hand as he did so. "Can I stay with Asahi-san, so I can keep an eye on him?"

"Well…." Coach glanced between the two of them, unsure.

"I'll train twice, no, ten times harder tomorrow to compensate!" Nishinoya declared, preening a little at Hinata's and Tanaka's chorus of "Noya-san, so cool!"

Coach didn't appear as moved by it, and he kept looking on with uncertainty. Asahi didn't want them to be worrying about his wellbeing, so he tried to convey that with a look, but only succeeded in making his eyes sting and water.

"Oh, what the hell, why not," Coach finally decided. "It's probably for the best anyways."

"Alright!"

After a command from Coach, then Daichi, the team began sprinting away to do their exercises, most showing Asahi encouragement by giving a thumbs up or clapping whatever part of him they could reach first. Kageyama in particular bowed deeply as he said, "Get well soon" in a very polite tone, then shuffled away with an embarrassed face as Hinata teased him for it.

"You didn't need to stay back with me," Asahi quietly commented, knowing Nishinoya was listening. "You shouldn't miss practice for my sake."

"Well, I did it because I wanted to, so you can't stop me," Nishinoya promptly replied, settling down beside Asahi.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to stop you in the first place."

Nishinoya grinned at him, and Asahi did the same, though it was cut short by a new bout of coughing. Asahi sniffled through his clogged nose.

"I have to say, this kinda sucks," Asahi said.

"Just kinda?"

"It really sucks," he amended.

"Yeah, you totally look like hell." Nishinoya gave him an once-over. "Do your eyes hurt?"

Asahi made a face of surprise. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"They're super red, it wasn't exactly hard to guess. The good news is that I know just the thing to help," Nishinoya said, managing to sound very ominous. He also wriggled his fingers, for some reason. "Come here."

Asahi stared at the fingers with skepticism. "You don't make me feel safe with this."

"It's alright, so just come here!"

Asahi sighed, but shuffled closer all the same, turning so his body faced Nishinoya. When he reached a hand for Asahi's face, he closed his eyes on instinct, startling a bit when fingertips touched the back of his head.

"Keep your eyes like that for a moment," Nishinoya instructed.

"What for?" Asahi asked, voice wavering with fear.

No answer came, and before he could second-guess and lean out of the grip, Nishinoya pressed his thumbs to Asahi's eyelids, gentle enough not to dig into his eyes. Then, he moved the thumbs in circular motions, doing a quite peculiar massage. While the sensation was a little weird at first, it did a great job at soothing the stinging in his eyes, and even helped with some of the headache drilling at his brain.

Asahi felt himself slump, relaxing into the touch, not worrying what their teammates thought of the scene if they were seeing it (at least not for now). He was certain he could fall asleep like this, but Nishinoya chose the moment Asahi started nodding off to stop.

"Don't go falling asleep like that," Nishinoya said, snickering. "So, how was it?"

Asahi, feeling even groggier than before, though this time in a far more pleasant fashion, blinked blearily at him. It took him perhaps several seconds too long to realize the reason he couldn't see well was because his eyes had welled up with tears, thanks to the little massage.

He then remembered he was asked a question, and nodded. "It was really soothing, the pain actually feels a lot better. Thank you."

Nishinoya puffed up his chest."You can count on me for anything, on or off the court!" Then, a lot quieter but still audible: "As your libero _and_ your boyfriend, I've got your back."

Their relationship was considerably recent (they had been dating for a little over three weeks now), and the reminder of it still managed to make Asahi's stomach do embarrassing leaps in response. 

"I know you do," he replied, as it was the simple truth.

Nishinoya seemed satisfied to leave it at that, and they both fell into silence as they brought their attention back to what was going on the court. Everyone was hard at work, while Asahi and Nishinoya watched, listening to their spirited shouts and the squeak of their shoes.

He knew he was supposed to pain attention, so at least he'd learn something from watching his teammates, but Asahi quickly found out that keeping his eyes open was an impossible quest at the moment. He held out for as long as he could, but sooner rather than later Asahi was lulled into a light doze, half listening to the sounds of practice going on around him.

He felt somewhat distantly as his head hit a solid barrier, but was simply glad to have something to lean on, keeping himself there without a second thought on it.

For an undefined amount of time, Asahi stayed in that position, with no changes heard or felt. Then, there was something at his temple, a little rough in texture but gentle in its touch. Asahi willed himself awake, turning to see Nishinoya's face close to his.

"What are you doing?" Asahi asked, brushing a finger where the kiss had been pressed to his head.

"Checking your temperature," Nishinoya deadpanned.

"Daichi is gonna scold us, Nishinoya."

"He doesn't mind."

Asahi glanced to where Daichi was standing with Suga, their backs very pointedly turned to them.

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Don't sweat the details." Nishinoya patted at his head, remembering to weaken it as to not worsen Asahi's mudded brain. "Sick guys should just go to sleep."

Asahi hummed and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on Tumblr [@mamichigo](https://mamichigo.tumblr.com/) or [@ma_michigo](https://twitter.com/ma_michigo) on Twitter, I'm always open for chatting!


End file.
